Thanos Titan
School Life Thanos started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6, following his brother Eros who had started the year before, and the pair had been on the list of attendance since birth. He is one of Marvel's smartest students and has a genius intellect, which others have remarked he uses dangerously. Thanos excels when it comes to science, but his interest in philosophy and literature keeps him disinterested in becoming a scientist like the rest of the students on his level. After school Thanos attends the school Philosophy and Literature clubs. Thanos is also extremely strong, and takes part in many athletic clubs, Rugby, Boxing and Soccer. Thanos knows he wants power after completing his school, and failing to be past down the ownership of the family business Titan, he will stop at nothing to achieving it elsewhere. Home Life Thanos was the second son born to Sui-San and A'Lars Titan, following his older brother Eros Titan. A'Lars was the founding member of Titan Industries which worked on Genetic Engineering and Cloning. Before their marriage Sui-San became one of the first people A'Lars hired to work for him. The Titan family didn't last long, and the birth of Thanos came with the death of Sui-San. A'Lars did not come to hold grudge against his second son, but his name does come from the Greek personification of death, Thanatos. However, Thanos and Eros get a step-mother in Kazantra when their father quickly remarries. Thanos and Eros have never gotten along, and actively hate each other. They regularly gets into fights, both in school and at home. Thanos also has two cousins who attend Marvel, Gamora and Azura. Personal Life The Titan family had always been close to the Lang family and so Thanos grew up along side Ivan and Marcia Lang. Though they may not always see eye-to-eye, Thanos and Ivan are very good friends. However Marcia is Thanos' closest friend, and he plans for them to marry one day. It is this fact that massively pissed Thanos off when Marcia began dating his brother, Eros. Thanos was secretly happy when it turned out Eros had been sleeping around behind Marcia's back, as it gave him chance to beat Eros up for touching something Thanos saw as his. Though he knows the two are not sexually together, Thanos is jealous of the current relationship between Marcia and Loki Odinson. Thanos has not yet been in a relationship with anyone at Marvel, but has been with many women and men outside of school, mostly on his trips to Japan with Ivan and Marcia. Outside of Galaxy Thanos is good friends with Victor von Doom, as they both seem to be on the same wave length. He also has a good relationship with Flint Marko, though not one he'd describe as friendship. Thanos is a very commanding and intimidating figure within Marvel, some of the only people to be unfazed by him are Ivan, Marcia and Victor. Trivia * As well as philosophy and literature, Thanos has a vast knowledge in arcane and mystical lore as well as all forms of mythology. Category:11.6 Category:New York Category:Dead Parents Category:LGBTQ Category:Atheist